Stereo illumination skeletons with a fixed shape of a spherical or hexagonal lantern have been widely used in many celebrations at night to enhance the visual effect by means of the sparkling light from the lamps mounted on the illumination skeleton. The illumination skeleton is typically hollow and may contain some puppets or other suitable decorations to enhance the appearance. However, the conventional illumination skeleton with a fixed shape generally needs a larger space to store and often results in inconvenience. The cost associated with manufacturing is also higher and the illumination skeleton can not be easily modified.
Therefore, an illumination skeleton with a foldable structure has been in great demand.